Walking this Way
by Igraine
Summary: BuffyAngel crossover, Willow comes back to Sunnydale with Faith and Connor.Post OrpheusAngel More of a summery inside the story.
1. chapter 1

Title: Walking this way  
  
Author: Igraine  
  
Rating: R, language and sexual content may appear though out the story.  
  
Summery: An Angel Buffy crossover, but takes place in Buffy world. Takes place after 'Orpheus', and 'lies my parents told me' After stopping Cordilia, Connor is sent with Faith and Willow to Sunnydale. This will be a Faith/Connor oriented fic. Other pairings will include Willow/Kennedy, and either Buffy/Angel, or Buffy/Spike, I'm leaning towards Buffy/Angel at this point. There wil be NO Angel/Cordilia in this fic.  
  
A/N- you don't really have to of watched Angel to get this fic, though it helps.  
  
Chapter 1  
Faith looked next to her at the young boy who was softly snoring in a light sleep. Light from the stars danced across his face, making him look even younger then he was. She turned to look out of her window, watching the sky as the made their way down the deserted rode. Soon they would be in Sunnydale That was something Faith never thought would happen.  
  
Many emotions were going through her brain, hate, love, excitement, anxiety, and most of all, fear. She feared no matter how much she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to say sorry. She feared that even if she did, they could never forgive her. She feared that instead of a hello, she'd get a punch in the face. And she feared the knowledge that she deserved it.  
  
She closed her eyes, deep in thought. It was easier to be crazy. When she was crazy, she didn't have to worry, didn't have to feel. She never thought she'd actually miss jail. But, it just wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be in a car, with Willow and Connor on her way back to a town that had made it clear she had worn out her welcome. She was supposed to be sitting in her quiet cell, forever.  
  
She had never asked to be chosen. yet she was supposed to be thankful for it. Well fuck that. And they wondered why she spit in the face of the council. She had been free. Sure, she had no real home, but that's better then insanity right.  
  
But no. Some dead force had to decide that she was special. That she needed to fight. That she needed to care. And it had nearly killed her.  
  
But that was different now. Things were changed. She wasn't crazy. She now knew that killing wasn't what she was made to do. She was made to save people. She just hoped that they would all understand that in Sunnydale.  
  
Connor shifted next to her, his head now resting on her shoulder. Her instincts told her to push him off of her. she couldn't bring herself to do it. Maybe it was the way his warm shoulder pressed against her cold one. Maybe it was the way that even in sleep he looked troubled. Or maybe it was that she simply felt connected to him. Like he would understand her given the chance. She closed her eyes again, hoping that sleep would take her.  
  
~~&~~  
  
Connor awoke out of a disturbing dream, he had been a mouse, being chased by a cat. He took in a deep breath, smelling her. He realized he was leaning against her, his face was in her hair, his shoulder touching hers. He wasn't used to waking up so close to someone. Not since Cordy...............  
  
He shook the thought out of his head, not wanting to think about the pain. He felt her move under him slightly, and heard her whimper quietly. He was quite surprised by this. Faith was miss tough chick USA, what would cause her to whimper?  
  
Sleep. He thought to himself. Had he not seen her turning and moaning in sleep just the day before? He moved from his position and sat up strait. He looked down at her. She had her head rested against the window, with strands of hair falling across her face. He resisted the urge to push them back, feeling that Faith would see it as crossing the line.  
  
There was something different about her face in sleep. She still looked troubled, but in a different way. When awake, she looked like there was nothing she couldn't handle, determination always covered her features. But in sleep, she looked delicate, helpless, young. Almost child like.  
  
Sun rose from the east, shinning on her face, clear of makeup for the first time since he met her. She looked poetically beautiful, and he could spend the day thinking about it.  
  
But in the front Willow noticed that he was awake. "So, Connor" she said, attempting small talk. "I think You'll really like it in Sunnydale. It's a smaller town, but homey. And Buffy really is the greatest, and Dawns about your age-"  
  
Connor cut her off, "You don't have to pretend that this is some little vacation that my father thought would be fun for me" he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Willow asked. "Angel thought it would be nice if-" she was cut off again.  
  
"Angel though it would be nice if he didn't have to look at me for a while" he said. "I'm not stupid. I know I screwed up. If it was anyone else, they would of caught that Cordy wasn't Cordy" he said.  
  
"Connor, you can't completely blame yourself. I talked to her, and I didn't catch anything off. Hell, I had a full out battle with her, and didn't even know it was her I was fighting" Willow reassured him.  
  
Connor said nothing. He thought back to what had happened. If Willow hadn't forgotten her purse, then they could of all been killed. Connor had began to put the pieces together after Cordilia told him to kill Angelus. If he had succeeded, then things could of turned out even worse.  
  
But Willow had come back right after Cordilia stepped down the stairs. She quite quickly put the pieces together, and whispered some words in Latin that sent Cordy to the floor. Connor had run to her side, scared for her and the baby at first. But then Cordilia looked up at him, her eyes glowing red with power.  
  
What happened next was all a blur. Cordilia and Willow had a battle of magic, that lasted for what seemed forever, until at last, Cordilia's eyes rolled back into her head, and her body went limp sending her strait to the ground. Again. They had all watched in amazement as Cord's stomach shrunk down to normal side.  
  
But she didn't wake up. She wasn't dead, but the evil that had taken control of her had used up a lot of her power and strength, not to mention Willow's attacks. Willow gave them a list of herbs and such to make her heal faster. And told them that besides that, all they could do was put her in bed, and wait for her to wake up. It could be days, even weeks. Or it could be an hour.  
  
After that, Angel had talked to Willow in private. When they were done, Willow told Connor be going with her. That Angel had thought after all he'd been put through, he could use the vacation time. And they could use his strength.  
  
And so Here he was, sitting in the back of Willow's car, on his way to a new town. A town full of people that he had never met. People he had barely even heard stories about. He leaned his head against the window, and looked at the rising sun. He a green road sine approaching, it read, 'welcome to Sunnydale'.  
  
A/N- This chapter isn't really involving the Scooby Gang yet I know, but The next chapters will all be in Buffy land. I thought long and hard about whether this should be in the Angel section, of Buffy section, and decided that it belonged here. Though it centers around Connor and Faith, it will be involved with other Buffy Characters. Thank you, and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Walking this Way  
  
A/N- I was asked why Connor didn't grieve the loss of his son. I had come to my own conclusion on that, but I left it out of the story, thinking it wasn't necessary. I just figured that since cordy was evil, then the child she was bearing was evil, and wasn't really Connor's at all, but the beasts. On the Buffy and Angel note, the reason I'm reluctant to make it Spike Buffy, is that if you look back at the first few seasons of Buffy, and the first season of Angel, it's kind of hard to see them with anyone else. I understand that they've both moved on, and that the series have taken different direction, but they were once so a part of each other, that to me it seems strange that they could just wake up one morning and no longer feel it. That's all for now, feel free to ask any questions in your reviews and I will answer as best I can. And please do review.  
Chapter 2  
"Faith, you don't get it" Buffy said, looking strained and concerned, "You killed a man" tears were in the corners of her eyes.  
  
Faith shook her head, with a little 'it's all good smile', "No" she said, "You don't get it, I don't care".  
  
Buffy's horrified look turned to anger. She pulled a familiar knife out of her coat and shoved it in to Faiths stomach. "B?" Faith pleaded. Buffy shook her head, and turned around, walking away from Faith.  
  
Faith jumped awake, holding in a scream. She shook the nightmare out of her head, ignoring her past demons. She glanced over at Conner, who was looking at her with worry in his eyes. She gave him a half smile, and he quickly looked away. She laughed inwardly, he was so his age.  
  
"Well, here we are" Willow said, pulling up in a driveway that Faith recognized all to well.  
  
Faith began to sweat a little, "Maybe, you should, you know, tell them that I'm coming before just sending me in there" she suggested.  
  
"Maybe you should warn them about both of our presence's" Connor agreed. He looked just as nervous as Faith. Faith felt for the kid. She doubted that Buffy would be thrilled about Angel having a kid that wasn't hers.  
  
"That's already taken care of" Willow said. "I called before we left and informed Buffy, who informed everyone else that I had a couple of unique visitors" her voice was the same perky voice that Faith had remembered it being.  
  
"Oh. Yay. Well, we might as well go in and get this over with" Faith said. She glanced over at Connor, who looked more nervous then she felt. She pat him on the shoulder, "It's uh.. okay" she mumbled. She wasn't that great on comforting people, but it seemed to help him.  
  
Faith Climbed out of the car, and looked up at the Summers home. So many memories of all the things that had happened in that home were hitting her brain. Most of them bad. She shut her door and followed Willow up the front steps of the porch, with Connor close behind her.  
  
Willow opened the door and walked right in with out knocking, Faith wondered if she always did that. It seemed rude just to barge in with out knocking, but then again, who knew how things had changed. It had been so long since she had been in sunnydale.  
  
Faith found herself frozen at the doorway. She couldn't bring herself to take that step. It just didn't seem right, not after everything. She stepped to the side, letting Connor pass her. But he stayed still as well, seeming to have the same problem.  
  
"Guy's, we're back" Willow called into the house. She waved for Faith and Connor to come in. Faith took a deep breath, and took the last step into the house. Connor looked like he would prefer to stay where he was, but managed to also step in.  
  
A second latter, they heard what sounded like many feet hopping up the basement stairs. And then, there came Buffy, followed by Dawn, followed by Giles, Xander, Anya, a skinny guy that Faith didn't recognized, and most surprising Spike. Faith Raised an eyebrow, but though she ought to keep her mouth shut.  
  
Dawn sent angry glares her way, and gave quite the peculiar look to Connor. Spike looked strangely fascinated with the both of them. Xander looked everywhere but at Faith. Anya looked at Xander. Giles removed his glasses, and cleaned them with his handkerchief, and the skinny guy looked at her amazed, with a some what creepy glint in his eyes. But none of them said anything.  
  
Faith felt a bit like she was an animal in a Zoo, with them all staring at her. A look at Connor told her that he felt the same. After what seemed like an eternity, Buffy stepped forward, and walked over to Connor. Faith had no idea how Buffy would feel towards the poor boy. He was angels son. But not Buffy's.  
  
"You must be Angel's son?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"I prefer to go by Connor" he responded. Faith noticed the resentment that Connor had at the mention of his father. She wondered what happened to make him hate Angel so much.  
  
"They say you can fight. That means I can use you" Buffy said. Connor opened his mouth to say something, but Buffy cut him off. "I don't know how things in LA were, but here, I need fighters, not people who sit around and complain. If you're here to be a warrior, then welcome, otherwise, you might as well go home" she said. Faith didn't remember Buffy being so cold.  
  
"I can fight" Connor said, looking much offended by the whining comment. "I was a warrior where I came from, I can be one here" he stood up strait, as if trying to look dignified. Faith held back laughter.  
  
Buffy stepped over to Faith. "Out of jail?" she asked her. Faith nodded. "You look well" that was all she had to say. She turned and walked away.  
  
"Spike, Connor will bunk with you and Andrew, why don't you show him where that will be" she told the Vampire. Faith took note of the fact that Spike looked different then when she had last seen him. There seemed to be more kindness, and lest anger. Spike nodded, with a raised eyebrow, and motioned for the boy to follow him. Connor looked reluctant, but went any ways.  
  
"Faith, you can stay in the basement with the girls" Buffy said, turning back to Faith. The girls? Faith thought to herself. "But right now I think we need to talk. Let's go up to my room, that's pretty much the only place we'll find where we wont be disturbed" Buffy walked over to the stairs, motioning for Faith to follow.  
  
Faith followed, trying not to notice the dirty looks she got from everyone on her way. Jeeze, you kill a few people, take over a few lives, and there's just no coming back she thought to herself. ~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking This Way  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Wow," Faith said. "Wow," she repeated louder. Buffy nodded. "Didn't think I'd miss THAT much, being in jail for 3 years," she shook her head. "Ain't really a dull moment with your bunch, is there?"  
  
"Guess not" Buffy said. She had just told Faith pretty much everything that had happened to her since Faith was in jail: her death, her resurrection, her relationship with Spike, her confusion about it now and his soul. She had told her all about Willow going evil, and about Xander and Anya. And she went over all of the details they knew about the First. And now she looked at Faith, who was still shaking her head processing all the information at once.  
  
"So, this First, this was the same thing that made Angel go all "grrr" and crazy a few years back?" Faith asked.  
  
Buffy looked down, remembering that night on the hilltop when Angel was going to kill himself. She remembered telling him how she needed him, how he was being selfish, and she remembered how tenderly he had looked at her when she told him all those things.  
  
"Buffy shook the thought out of her mind. Now was not the time. "That's the one," she said to Faith.  
  
"Well, what's the big then? All this thing can do is mess with our minds a bit right? So lets just ignore it, and wait for it to get over itself" Faith said.  
  
Buffy found herself smiling. Faith always had a way of making things simple. But she new it wasn't quite that easy. "Well, that's a nice idea, But there's a little more to it then that," Buffy told Faith. "First of all, its kind of hard to tell sometimes if it's the First or not. It has a way knowing things about you." Buffy looked up at Faith again, to see if it was making sense to her or not. She seemed to understand. "And then, lets not overlook this part, the First is building up an army, an army of the first Vampires. Vampires that are just a little bit harder to kill" she told Faith.  
  
Faiths eyes widened a little bit at this. "An army?" she said in disbelief. Buffy nodded. "Well, what about the potentials, I mean, they can fight right? So we kind of have an army also, don't we?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Some of them can fight. But these girls are as young as fourteen, Faith. And they don't have super strength like us. They just have instinct, and what we've taught them," Buffy said.  
  
"So basically, the enemy has everything, and we have nothing?" Faith asked.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"I need a cigarette," Faith said, stretching her arms up behind her neck. "This is all just a little too much to take in at one, ya know?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But that still doesn't mean I'm going to let you smoke inside. You can take it outside. But I would suggest on the front porch. The girls are training in back," she told Faith.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, "Ok, but if I see Spike smoking inside, I'm going to remind you of this," she said.  
  
"He's only allowed to smoke in the basement, and only during the day, and only because the sun would fry him," Buffy explained. "You're welcome to smoke in the basement with Spike if you want to." She immediately wished she hadn't said that, knowing Faith's way with men.  
  
But the offer didn't seem to appeal to Faith at all, "I think I'll go with outside. And then I guess you can show me these potentials?" she suggested.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Sounds good" she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Connor stomped up the stairs with all the rage of a seventeen-year- old boy who feels neglected. He felt shoved around by too many people, and felt that they all treated him like some stupid kid. He crossed his arms over his chest. He was tired of being controlled by people.  
  
But worst of all was the guilt feeling that he had. For the last few weeks, he had really, fully been beginning to feel bad about all the things he had done to Angel. He had pushed away the only family he might ever of had, and now that family was pushing back.  
  
He felt suddenly that the empty living room was way to small. He felt trapped in his body, as though his skin was suddenly pulled way to tight around him. He squirmed a bit at the unpleasant sensation. He wanted a hunt. After all, he was a predator right? Born from two vampires.  
  
He looked up at a clock on the wall, it was only 2:00pm, and he had hours left until the sun went down. He ran a hand through his hair, and itched at his skin a bit. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be back at the hotel. He wanted to have a bed to sleep in, not a space on the ground in a damp basement. And more then anything else, he wanted night. Day never felt right to him. The sun always felt too hot, the light from it was always too bright.  
  
He looked out the window grudgingly at it. As soon as it set, he would be out of here, he would prowl the night, as he knew he was meant to do, in hunt of the creatures he hated more then anything else: Vampires.  
  
"Looks like you've got some heavy thoughts going on in there" Faith said, appearing behind him and tapping his head with her fist.  
  
Connor turned his head and looked at her, she was smiling at him a little, just barely though. She had apparently changed into one of Buffy's shirts. It was red and sleeveless, with a low dipped V-neck. The shirt was quite tight on her, since Buffy was a little smaller then her. And it stopped about two inches about her bellybutton. And with her low rise hip hugger jeans, she certainly wasn't leaving much up the imagination. She had also taken off her shoes, and was now walking barefoot. Her makeup had been reapplied, less thick this time, and her hair had been combed, and it now fell beautifully into her face and over her shoulders.  
  
Connor was drawn out of his thoughts of her by a hand colliding - quite painfully -with his face. "OW!" he cried angrily, quickly drawing up a hand to the red burning patch on his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked glaring at her.  
  
"You were checking me out," Faith said to him, looking like she didn't really care that much.  
  
"No I wasn't." Connor felt his entire face begin to burn in embarrassment. He had been completely lost in staring at her, and hadn't even realized how long he had been doing it for.  
  
"Save it kid, I know that look" she said. "Not that I blame you of course, I mean, who wouldn't be staring at me? But still," she said. She threw her head back in laughter as she saw him go even redder in the face. "Chill out, I'm just messing with you" she said, a smile still on her face.  
  
"So, what did Buffy have to say?" Connor asked, quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, you know, blah blah end of the world blah blah." The ease that had been in her face and attitude quickly left as the conversation took a turn for the serious. She looked troubled by something.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Connor asked. "Besides the whole end of the world thing of course" he quickly added.  
  
"Not really" Faith said running a hand through her silky hair, pulling it up above her head and letting it fall back onto her shoulders.  
  
Connor looked directly in to her dark eyes, And Faith found it hard to pretend that nothing was wrong. His eyes, though a light shade of blue, held the same intensity as Angel's, so much so, that she felt she was talking to him, and not his son.  
  
"Things are just different, that's all," She said looking down, trying to escape his eyes, but she still felt his piercing gaze. "Mainly Buffy. She seems different. And not just older different, she seems, well..." Faith trailed off for a moment, trying to find words to express her opinions. "She seems colder. Harder. She used to annoy me so much with her 'look at me, the bright ray of sunshine' act. But all that's gone now. And I think I wish the bright little ray of sunshine was back," Faith answered.  
  
Connor opened him mouth to speak, but stopped as he heard footsteps approaching them. Spike appeared around the corner.  
  
Faith noticed his presence also, and quickly shook her head. "Well, all these feelings talks are starting to wear me out" she said stretching her hands high above her head, her shirt riding up as she did so. "I need some serious alone time. And kid, try not to check out my ass as I walk away please," she said tapping him on the shoulder, and turning to leave.  
  
Connor felt the color rising in his cheeks again. The feeling of embarrassment growing when he realized that Spike was looking at him, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"You gonna let her prance out of here like that?" Spike asked. Connor didn't answer. "The girl just made a fool of you in front of another man and you're just gonna take it?" he said crossing his arms.  
  
"She didn't make a fool of me," Connor said stubbornly. "Besides, what could I do?" he asked, not looking for an answer.  
  
"What, ya don't know how to handle a lil' ol' girl like that?" Spike asked.  
  
"Weren't too many females of the human species in Qor Toth. Especially not ones like Faith," Connor commented.  
  
"There's not that many girls like Faith anywhere," Spike said. "She's a fiery one all right. You'd be better put to place your emotions elsewhere."  
  
"What emotions?" Connor snapped, glaring at Spike.  
  
Spike just laughed. "What is it about the Slayers?" he mumbled to himself, walking away.  
  
Connor crossed his arms over his chest again, feeling that Spike had been very unfair with his accusations. He didn't even know Connor. He walked over to a couch and flopped down into it, deciding to wait out the sun in a chair, instead of on his feet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Walking this Way  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Death. I followed her at every turn. It was a part of her. It was killing her. Slowly swallowing her up, making it harder and harder just to go through a day breathing. It whispered to her, it screamed to her. Run, it said. Kill, it said. Die, it said.  
  
Kick, punch, block.  
  
Death was the cold breath that made her cheeks grow pale in sleep. Death was the scream in her nightmares. Death was the icy hand that wrenched at her heart. Death was the good in her, death was the evil in her. Run, it said. Kill, it said. Die, it said.  
  
Block, side kick, jump, pounce.  
  
Death was her dance. It moved her body gracefully through the night. Death was the wooden steak she kept strapped to her ankle 24 hours a day. Death was her song, it sang to her without end. Death kept her sane. Death drove her crazy. Run, it said. Kill, it said. Die, it said.  
  
Faith's Hand reached down to her ankle, pulling her spare steak out, and jammed it straight into the middle of the heart of the beast, erupting a cloud of dust around her. She coughed a bit has she inhaled some of it. She turned to see how everyone else was doing.  
  
Connor was being attacked at both sides by to very large vampires. It was almost comical in a way, thought faith to herself. Here, a skinny little pale guy, no more then a boy really, was attempting to kill two beasts, twice his size, with inhuman powers. Yet, he was doing it. And he was doing it well.  
  
His lip was up in a growl like fashion, and he looked not human, but cat like, the way he would leap onto his victims, and claw at their eyes before thrusting the steak into their hearts, holding it there until the dust had fallen, instead of pulling it out to move onto the next. He was the son of two vampires, and he fought like one.  
  
Faith felt herself growing warm, watching him. It was as though he was a shadow during the day, but he came alive while fighting. His body moving in an inhuman fashion, twisting and bending. Faith bit on her lip, willing herself to stay still. not to run to him, not to put her hands against his warm little body.  
  
He was young. Too young. Fred said he was little more then 17. And Faith herself was already past her 21st birthday. And, he was Angel's son. And Faith had no doubt that Angel would not take well to the idea that she had corrupted his young boy. Connor may of thought that Angel hated him, abandoning him to them, but he was wrong. Angel didn't abandon his son, he let him go. He saw that keeping Connor with his, was killing him. Connor needed freedom, and Angel saw that.  
  
And then, with one last thrust of his steak, he hit his target, killing the second Vampire. He tossed his head back, it chestnut brown hair glowing read in the moonlight. And he lowered his gaze down, landing right into hers. They took her off balance, Bright blue, and so alive in their ferocity.  
  
And he held her gaze there, not moving, for what felt like forever. Until a small yelp came out into the night air, And Faith turned to see who was in trouble. It was Dawn, big surprise, the little miniature Buffy couldn't handle it. Faith saw that Buffy and Spike were both too busy with the potentials woes to run to Dawns help, so she took the task upon herself.  
  
There was only one of them, but he was definitely no easy defeat. He was giant like, two heads taller then Faith, and much wider. And before faith could even get there, he had his teeth sunk into Dawn's pale little neck. But he didn't seem to be of the smarter variety, because he didn't even notice Faith's approach, and it was painfully easy to stab the steak into his back.  
  
Dawn had horror in her eyes, and was in obvious pain as blood ran down her neck. You all right kid?" Faith asked.  
  
Dawn nodded slightly, bringing a hand up to her neck. "You put up a good fight, held him off pretty long considering the fact that you have not super strength. You have less even then the potentials. But you put up a good fight" Faith tried to encourage her a little.  
  
It seemed only to annoy Dawn though. "Not good enough" she mumbled under her breath. "But thanks" she said looking down.  
  
Faith shoved her over in Connor's direction as she saw another Vampire approaching. But instead of fighting it, she lead it over to the potentials, grabbing both spike and Buffy by the arms, and pulling them back from defending the young girls. "I want to see them fight" Faith said.  
  
Buffy and her Vampire nodded, understanding. Faith heard Connor fighting again behind her, but resisted the urge to turn and watch him. She forced herself to concentrate on the girls now. Watch their movements, their kicks, their falls. She looked for their strengths, and their weaknesses.  
  
When she was satisfied, when she knew what it was they had to work with, she signaled to Buffy and Spike to rejoin the fight, and went off to Connor's aid, for he was now fighting off at least 7 Vampires.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Connor was filled with lust as he watched her fight. Every kick, every punch, every block seemed as elegant as a waltz. Her curtain of long brown curls flowed about her, whipping out in violent attacks at her shoulders. Her Jaw was set tight, and her dark eyes were full on one thing, the lust and sweetness of a kill.  
  
She was a predator, as was Buffy, as was Spike, as was he. So wrapped up in Faith was Connor, he didn't even notice the two Vampires that came upon him.  
  
They were large, but he had seen bigger. They were a challenge, though. He was not used to these vampires, they seemed of an entire separate breed then the LA vampires. They fought much differently.  
  
But they were still only Vampires. He leaped in the air, and came down on the larger of the two, his hands clutching at the Vampires neck, his feet plastered against the cold rock hard chest, so that the beast fell back, off balance, landing with a hard thud against the ground.  
  
Connor kicked back at the second vampire he heard approaching, and swiped his nails across the face of the vampire he was no on top of. He raised his steak holding hand, and thrust it down into heart of his victim, with a painful twist. He then immediately jumped to his feat to attack the remaining Vampire.  
  
This one was much faster to go. a punch here, a kick here, then poof, no more. He threw his head back into the hair, taking in a deep breath of moonlight, rejoicing in the pleasure of a kill, and lowered down his gaze, until her found what he was looking for.  
  
He had felt her eyes watching her as he fought, so it was no surprise to him when his gaze was met right back by hers. They were full of shock at being discovered. Her face was flushed from her last fight, and he could see the stars reflecting in her dark gaze.  
  
He held her their for a moment, until they were interrupted by a yelping noise, Dawn. He was about to go help her, but was beat to it by Faith, who quite effortlessly killed the vampire. She spoke a few soft words to a trembling Dawn, but Connor couldn't hear them. Then, as another Vampire approached, he saw Dawn being pushed over in his direction.  
  
He ripped off a piece of his shirt, handing it over to dawn, "for your neck" he said.  
  
She smiled at him, with a little blush, and pressed the soft fabric against the two holes in her neck.  
  
They were only aloud a moment of rest, however, before many more vampires approached them. There were a few smaller vampires in this mix, and Dawn was able to take a couple of them on, Connor saw she seemed to be able, and went about fighting some of the larger ones.  
  
A moment latter Faith joined the fight again, and it was only a few short moments before they had dusted them all, Dawn struggling with the last, but prevailing none the less.  
  
They all turned to see one of the smaller potentials staking the last of the vampires. They went to join the rest of the group.  
  
"You all did very well tonight" Buffy said, her voice was loud, but it lacked and for of emotion or pride. "You are progressing very nicely, which is good, since I feel the first approaching faster and faster. We must train harder then ever before, that we might have the strength to beat it. We must think harder then ever before, so that we might have the plan beat it. And we must grow closer then ever before, so that we might have the unity to beat it" But finished her speech, and turned to walk back the Summers residence, not even giving a smile to her army.  
  
Connor followed Buffy, and was quickly joined by Dawn, and a few of the potentials. "That was awesome" said one of the girls. "where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked him.  
  
"In a hell dimension. A man who hated my father kidnapped me when I was a baby, and jumped into a portal opened by a demon who hated my father, and raised me there as his own child" Connor responded truthfully the girls question.  
  
The girl laughed, as did the others with her. "you're joking, right?" she asked. "Oh, you're serious" she said after seeing the serious look on his face. "Well, I'm Kelly" she said offering him a hand to shake.  
  
Connor studied the girl, and her hand, not quite sure what to do. She had bright blue eyes, and blond curls that fell down to her waist. Her voice had a strange accent to it, and her mouth had a pretty smile. He smiled at her weakly.  
  
She threw her head back in laughter, grabbing his hand and shaking it, "Guess they didn't shake hands in your little dimension" she said. She was right. It was a custom he was not familiar with, even after living in this dimension for almost a year.  
  
"His name is Connor" Dawn answered for him. "He's Angel's son" she told them.  
  
The girls mouths dropped in awe. "Does that mean-" one of them started.  
  
"No, Buffy had nothing to do with his existence" Dawn said.  
  
Connor was confused, but didn't let it show. He was beginning to think that Buffy and his father had some big past, that no one bother to tell him about. It didn't seem possible to him, since Angel always seemed so wrapped up in Cordilia, but there was a lot that Connor didn't know. He would ask Spike about it latter. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Yes yes I know, I've been terrible to wait so long between updates, But I promise the next update isn't so very far behind. I already have the next chapter written and waiting to be posted. I've really been into this one lately, so hopefully I'll be turning out much much more.   
  
A/A/N-If any of you read my other fics; you may want to check my authors page, for I've had to cancel a few stories.  
  
A/A/A/N-Please, oh please review!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Are you serious?" Faith looked at Connor, mouth open it shock. "You've really never had an Oreo?" She took a gulp of her milk, continuing to stare at him. Connor shook his head. "Jesus, what planet are you fro-" She stopped herself, remembering that he really was from another planet. She handed him one of her cookies.  
  
  
  
Connor moved to put it in his mouth but she leaned across the counter and stopped him. "Wait, that's not how you eat an Oreo, kid," she said.  
  
Connor looked up at Faith, he had concluded in the last few days that she was crazy. This was just more proof.   
  
"And why not? It's just a cookie, how would you have me eat it?" he asked her.  
  
"Okay, first of all, it's not just a cookie, it's an Oreo." Faith said, ignoring the roll of Connors eyes. "And second of all, you can't just eat it. Tools are involved, you need a glass of milk, and you need to know the right way. There's an art to it, and when done right, it can be a very sensual, enlightening experience."   
  
Connor had noticed that Faith had a certain way of saying things. She could take a completely crazy idea and say it in a way that made it seem completely sensible and intelligent. He figured she could probably make jumping of a cliff sound like a good idea if she tried. He waited for her to go on, wanting to eat the cookie. He hadn't had anything to eat yet that day.  
  
"Okay," Faith started, "First, you have to bring the cookie to your nose. Breathe in that intoxicating air of chocolaty goodness." She did it, and Connor mocked her movements. "Then, you'll want to break the cookie open. Like this." She showed him, and he complied. "Thirdly, now this part you don't want to screw up, you lick the cream out from the middle." She brought out her tongue and moved it across the cream filling of the Oreo.  
  
Connor just watched amazed. If anyone else had been doing it, he would of thought it weird, or gross. But when Faith did it, it became the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Faith looked up at him, "Go on, try it," she said.  
  
Connor brought the cookie to his mouth, and licked out the creamy center. It was sweet; he liked it.  
  
"Now, last step. Once most of the cream is gone, you put the two cookies back together and dip them in the milk. Now this part can be hard," she told him, "if you dip it for to long, then it gets too soggy. Not long enough, and it doesn't taste as good. I find if you slowly count to seven in your mind, you get the best results." She did this, and then popped the whole cookie in her mouth, closing her eyes in pleasure as she ate it, savoring the taste.  
  
Connor did the same. He had to admit, it was pretty good. "Then, when you're done, take a big gulp of milk to wash it down." She did this and then handed him the glass.   
  
"They teach Oreo eating skills in jail now Faith?" Buffy asked, coming up from behind Connor.  
  
"Yup," Faith replied, "My favorite class. Got straight A's."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Connor, I asked you to go down to the basement and get me a battle axe so I could finish the demonstration. Not take Oreo tips from an ex-convict," Buffy said.  
  
Connor looked down; he had forgotten that's what he came inside for. He had run into Faith and she offered him a cookie, and so on from there. He looked up at Buffy, not sure what to say, and saw that look in her eyes. It had become apparent to him since he got here, that thought they needed his strength, in Buffy's mind he was not welcome. He was certain that she hated him, but why, he had no idea. He was unsure what to say to her, but luckily, he was saved from having to say anything.  
  
"God B, give the kid a break, he's not used to taking orders from a girl," Faith said, flashing Connor a smile. "Why don't you send someone from your little slayer cult to go get the axe?" she asked.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Never mind it, I'll get the Axe" she said, turning out of the room. Connor let out a nervous breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He opened his mouth to thank her, but was cut off by the phone ringing.  
  
Faith hopped off of her stool, and grabbed it. "What do ya want?" she answered it. Her face changed to a smile, "Hey, what's up, I've been waiting to hear from you," she said. She paused for the other speaker, "Yeah he's right here, wanna talk to him?" she asked. "Okay hold on a sec. Connor, it's your Daddy."   
  
Connor slid slowly off his stool and dragged himself over to the phone. He had nothing to say to Angel, but he wanted to know how Cordilia was. He took the phone from Faith, who gave him a pat on the back that was more forceful, then encouraging. "Hello?" he said quietly.  
  
"Hey Connor, how are you liking it in Sunnydale?" Angel asked.  
  
"About as much as I liked it in Qour-Toth," Connor relied.  
  
"Ah, so they're making you feel at home?" Angel asked.  
  
"Enough of this, how's Cordillia?" Conner asked.  
  
"She's fine, she woke up last night, couldn't remember a thing," Angel told him. "She asked about you though, wanted to know if you were okay," he said.  
  
"Well, you can tell her I'm fine," Connor replied. He realized that if she didn't remember anything, then she probably couldn't remember that they ever kissed, ever made love, or were ever close at all. And suddenly, he didn't want to talk to her. It didn't seem fair that she could forget, when he would remember it forever.  
  
"Okay, is everyone treating you all right there?" Angel asked, playing the concerned father role that Connor much despised.  
  
"Better then anyone treated me over there." Connor replied. He knew it wasn't true. They had treated him fine in L.A. Fred used to make him sandwiches, and Wesley always had a pat on the back for him. And Angel, even after Connor had sent him to the bottom of the ocean, Angel still loved him. But then, when times were hardest, Angel sent him away. So much for fatherly love.   
  
"I've got to go," Connor said. "Do you want to talk to Buffy?" he asked, Buffy had just walked up around the corner, huge battle-axe in her arms. She mouthed the words 'who's on the phone?' Connor mouthed back 'Angel'. Buffy started shaking her head, a blank look immediately took over her face.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked, "Is she there, does she want to talk to me? Actually, I shouldn't, I've got to go, there's a thing, with a demon, and blood and babies, maybe next time. I'll call you again in a few days, and you can always call me. I love you Connor," he said it quietly, as if he was worried what Connors reaction would be.  
  
"Whatever," Connor said. He hung up the phone.  
  
"What did Angel have to say?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not much, just wanted to see how I was. Told me how Cordi was doing, etcetera." Connor responded. "Why didn't you want to talk to him?" Connor asked.   
  
"Oh, no, you misunderstood," Buffy said shaking her head. She looked at the phone with longing. "I just don't have time. I've got slayers, and battles, and stuff" she said.  
  
Connor held back a laugh, she sounded exactly like Angel did. Something went on with them, he was sure of it. He just had to find out what. Buffy looked back up at Connor, and for a minute that look of hate was gone. Replaced by something else. "You look a lot like him, you have his eyes," she said.  
  
"His eyes are brown" Connor said, looking down so she couldn't see his eyes. He didn't like being compared to Angel; he was tired of everyone saying that they looked alike.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked. "I know his eyes are brown," she said.  
  
"His eyes are brown, mine are blue." Connor's Voice grew louder. "So I really don't understand why everyone keeps saying that we have the same eyes when they're not even the same color!" He hit the counter, which startled Buffy, who took a step back.  
  
"It's not the color," she told him. "It's the emotion, the expression behind them." She looked at him thoughtfully for one more moment, and took a step to him. She reached a hand up and put it on his cheek, Connor flinched away, but her hand followed him. His eyes, stared at her hand, unsure of what to do. Her face held the look that Fred used to give him, a sort of, 'Poor thing, what can I do to make you feel better', look. "You look like Darla too," she said.  
  
Connor looked back at her face, wanting to ask her about his mother, who no one would ever mention. He didn't even know what she looked like. But Buffy dropped her hand, and the look of muted hatred returned to her face. "Come outside and train with us, if you don't think you can learn anything, then help the girls." She left the room, not giving him a chance to answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Alone. Sweet, blissful, alone. For the first time since Connor arrived in Sunnyvale, he was the only one in the house. Buffy, Spike, and Faith took out all the potentials for a night on the town. Willow, Xander, and Anya decided that they too needed a night on the town. They took pity on Andrew, and let him go with them. With Giles out trying to meet a potential slayer, Connor had the house to himself. Which gave him time to do some investigating. He walked up the stairs, strait to Buffy's room.  
  
The room wasn't what he was expecting. There were pictures on the wall, of Buffy with her friends, Buffy with Dawn, And Buffy with Dawn and another woman, which Connor assumed was her mother. On her desk in a silver frame, was a picture of an older man. He had Buffy's eyes; Connor decided it was her father.  
  
On The Floor was a bed made up for Faith, who after spending one night with the other slayer girls, insisted on moving. It was made neatly, which surprised Connor. He didn't see Faith as on to make her bed every morning. He saw the corner of a picture poking out from under her pillow and let curiosity get the best of him.   
  
He pulled it out from under, and was quite surprised at what he saw. It was quite an old picture. There was a little brown haired girl with her front teeth missing in a spring dress. She was sitting in the lap of an old woman with her arms flung around the woman's neck. The old woman was hugging her right back. He turned over the picture. On the back, in the handwriting of a child, it said, 'Faith and Grams'.   
  
Connor put the picture back under the pillow, feeling as though he had just hugely violated Faith's privacy. He had not come up here to learn about her, he had come to learn about Buffy and his father.   
  
Connor walked back over to the desk, and opened the top drawer. There papers, more pictures, and BINGO! A letter addressed to Buffy from L.A. It wasn't the hotels address, but it looked promising. He picked it up, and found more underneath it. All From L.A. After a while, the address changed to the hotel. There was about fifteen in all.  
  
He opened up the first one. It read;  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
I'm sorry I've waited so long to contact you. Too long really, especially after how I left. If you don't write back, I wont blame you. It's just that it's hard for me too. I didn't want to leave; I had to. Your mom, Giles, they were all right, you could never have a normal life with me. And I finally realized that if I really loved you, I'd let you find one. Know that I think about you every day, every hour, every moment, and every second. And I always will. I don't know if that will help, or make things worse, but it's true. I don't know what else to say to you, what can I say that already hasn't been said a million times back and forth. I'll write to you again in a while. Stay well, don't die, And I'll try to do the same.  
  
~Always~  
  
Connor read through more of them, and found one sent from the hotel just a few days before he had been stolen away to Qour-Toth.  
  
  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
I haven't been so happy, since the last time we were happy together. I wish you could see Connor. That's what I named him, Connor, a good Irish name. I never thought I'd have a son, but my only regret in it is who the mother was. Darla is dead by the way, a steak in the heart during childbirth. It's probably for the best. I can't even imagine what kind of mother she'd be. Who would of thought that two Vampires would give birth to such a beautiful creation. I feel he amazes me more with every smile, every laugh. For once in my life there is goodness, pure goodness, and no one will ever take that away from me. I'll send you a picture as soon as we have one.   
  
Speaking of pictures, a while ago I found a few pictures I thought you might like. I sent them, I don't know if they'll make you laugh, cry, or smile. They made me do all 3. I think about you everyday, every hour, every moment, and every second.  
  
~Always~  
  
  
  
Connor put down the letter, and read through all of the letters, and each one of them ended the same way. But the first one about him got to him the most. He had been the joy in Angel's life. But it was Angels own fault that things turned out like this. He made a vow to let no harm come to Connor. He broke his own vow.   
  
The simple mention of his name wasn't what attracted him to this letter though. It was different from all the others. It was the only one that was happy, the only one with out tearstains, (who was crying, he didn't know). And the pictures mentioned weren't in the envelope. He dug through the drawer, and found nothing else of any relation. He walked over to Buffy's bed, and felt under the mattress. Nothing. He looked in her night table drawer, nothing.   
  
  
  
But it was under the bed, the most obvious of places, where he found what he was looking for. A shoebox, even more obvious. 'Leave it to girls' he thought. He took the lid off, and there was everything he had been looking for. The pictures, he could only describe them as beautiful. There was only two, and they were of him and Buffy, in what appeared to be a club of some kind.  
  
They were sitting on a red couch, not even touching, but the look said it all. Buffy was smiling, her face a soft vision that Connor was unaware she could obtain. Her eyes stared right at Angel, who was completely returning her glance. Connor hadn't seen him look even at Cordy like that.  
  
In the other picture, Buffy was being held up on Angels back, her arms flung tightly around his shoulders. They were at some type of butte, the moonlight reflected beautifully off of Buffy's hair. They had their faces turned towards each other, sharing the same look as in the other one.  
  
Along with the pictures in the box, there was also a book of poems, and a movie ticket stub, and a ring. A ring that Connor was sure he had seen somewhere around the hotel.  
  
And there it was. In that little shoebox were the answers to all of his questions. Of course Buffy hated him. He was the son of the one man she loved, the man who loved her back with equal strength loved her back. And she wasn't the mother. Of course she hated him, anybody would.  
  
Connor put everything back in the box, then restored it back to its rightful place. He didn't know how to feel. How could people love each other after going so long with out seeing each other? Both of them seemed to be moving on. Angel supposedly loved Cordilia, and Connor had seen the way Buffy and Spike looked at each other.  
  
He walked downstairs, and went into the kitchen. More then ever, it was apparent to him that he didn't belong here. That he wasn't wanted here.  
  
"Then why don't you leave?" a familiar voice said.  
  
Connor spun around and saw Angel standing behind him. "How did you get here?" Connor asked.  
  
"That's not important, what's important is that you are here. Why is that?" Angel smirked with a raised eyebrow. "They don't want you here, you don't want you here, so why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"That's not true," Connor said in defense. "They need me to help fight the first evil," he told his father.  
  
"First evil? Never heard of it," Angel said. "How can you be sure it even exists? Have you seen anything out of the ordinary? Anything besides the old run of the mill Vampires?" he asked.  
  
Connor looked down, he hadn't, and it was true. Could Angel be right? He did know a lot about demons. "I haven't been here long yet," he said.  
  
"And why do you remain?" Angel asked. "There's no big bad, nothing they can't handle. You're just a boy, go find something else to do besides bugging these people," Angel said.  
  
A boy? He wasn't just a boy. Connor was a man. A strong man who could fight. He stared at Angel, and watched as his face morphed into that of a blond woman, with blue eyes. He mouth formed a warm smile. "My little boy," she said, her voice full of tenderness.  
  
Connor stared at this woman She couldn't be, it was impossible, "Mother?" his voice barely formed the word. She nodded her head. "Is it really you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course it is, I'm here to take you home" she said. She held her hand out to you.  
  
"Home." Connor said, with a little laugh. "There is no home, not for me" he looked down at the counter, hiding the tears that were staring to form.  
  
"Home is wherever we can be together," Darla said.  
  
Connor turned around and looked at her again. She was everything Connor had ever imagined her to be. She was the picture of motherly love. He reached out his hand to grab hers, but she disappeared.  
  
"Who ya talkin' to?" Faith asked.  
  
Connor turned around, to hide his face. He hadn't realized they had gotten back yet. "No one, I mean, I was just mumbling to myself, thinking, you know?" Connor said wiping the tears out of his eyes.  
  
"Okay Crazy" Faith said. She came up behind him and messed his hair. "I don't think we should be leaving crazy boy home alone," she said to Buffy, who had entered the kitchen shortly after Faith.  
  
Connor turned around and said, a bit louder then necessary, "I'm not crazy!" His mouth distorted into a frown. He wanted so much just to cry, let it all go. But he couldn't, he wouldn't give Angel the satisfaction of knowing he had broken. He knocked Faith out of the way, and ran out of the kitchen, out of the house, and into the dark streets. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- a little shout out of thanks to my Beta, who backed away in horror when she saw the length of this chapter. Love to ya kitten! Also, it could possibly be a while before I update again, because I'm doing a ficathon thing, I'm not quite sure what a ficathon is, but I'm doing it. So though I'll try to take care of this story, it could be a while. Thanks, and please review, that will shorten the distance the time between updates!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Connor ran down the streets of Sunnydale as fast as his supernatural powers allowed. After ten minutes his heart was pounding heavily against his chest. His feet were soar and he realized he was going around in circles. He didn't bother stopping though, he just kept running until he tripped over a stump and fell.  
  
He hit the ground with a very loud and painful thump. He wanted to lay there in the mud forever. He wanted to let the world go on around him while he sunk in to darkness. No point staying in a world with no one that wanted you, right?  
  
Angel didn't want him, he had sent Connor away. And Buffy had made it clear from the moment he arrived that he was nothing but another weapon on the rack. And his own mother had killed herself so that she would have no need to be near him. No, this world was not for him. So he would just lie here in the mud until he was one with the earth. The clouds crackled open above him, letting loose showers of rain to mingle with the ground. Connor allowed his tears to fall freely now. He let them blend in with the fresh water of the rain and pool into the puddles.  
  
And he laid there, silently weeping, completely disconnected from anything going on around him, withdrawing into himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Faith, are you okay?" Buffy asked, helping Faith off of the ground.  
  
"Man, that kid is strong" Faith said, excepting Buffy's helping hand and dusting herself off. "I'm fine though, what has gotten into him?" Faith wondered.   
  
"I think I might know," Buffy said. Faith looked at her questioningly. "Well, he was talking to himself when we came in," Faith nodded. "Well, I'm thinking he really wasn't talking to himself at all, I'm thinking that the First Evil is doing some more damage," Buffy concluded.  
  
Faith looked skeptical, "Maybe," she said, "But incase you haven't noticed, Angel's boy is a bit wacky in the head. I mean, I saw him freaking out a bit back in L.A. and there was no first Evil there,"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Well, all the same, I think that someone should talk to him, see if it is the First, fill him in on it's little tricks. We haven't really told Connor any details. I don't think he's feeling at home here," Buffy said.  
  
"Good idea, you wanna send Spike, or go yourself," Faith asked.  
  
"Well, actually," Buffy started with a smile, "I was thinking that you could go," she suggested.  
  
Faith shook her head. "No way am I going off to baby-sit. I mean, incase you haven't noticed, I'm not so great at this whole 'heart to heart' deal that you all love so much," she said while shifting uncomfortably. "You go B, you're great at all that inspiring stuff."  
  
"Faith, he trusts you. And right now you're the only one that he does talk to," Buffy said, her eyes wide and pleading. "Besides," she said with a smile, "I think he kinda likes ya," she turned away from Faith and went over to start doing the piles of dishes by the sink.  
  
Faith glared at Buffy's back. "He doesn't even know me," she said. "You're sounding just as crazy as him B." She walked to the back door, and turned. "But just in case, I better beat it out of him." Then she left the house in search of Connor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're so tired for your age," Darla's low hum of a voice traveled lightly into Connor's ear. He turned his face out of the mud and looked at her. "You need to rest," she purred. Connor closed his eye's, his mother was right.  
  
Darla's soft earthy face transformed into the more modeled one of Cordillia. "O, my sweet Connor," she said shaking her head. "Why do you torture yourself here? They don't like you, they don't want you. Why do you stay?" she asked.  
  
'Faith' he thought to himself. That's why he stayed. Because of Faith. "Oh my poor Connor," Cordillia said. "Faith doesn't love you, she never will. She can't. No one can love you, you're just some whiny kid that wont go away," she told him.  
  
Connor shook his head. Cordillia's feminine curves turned masculine in a heart beat, her face now belonged to Angel. "It's true Connor, why do you think I sent you up here? One more day of you, and I happily would have staked myself," he said.  
  
Connor was so caught up in his conversations, that he didn't even hear the 3 vampires approaching. It wasn't until he smelled their rank scent of blood and death. "Don't move," Angel said to him. Connor complied.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" one of the 3 said.  
  
"Looks like a drowned puppy," a second chimed in, it was female.  
  
"It's dead, I say we leave it too the rats," the last voice said. It was male, like the first.  
  
"You idiot, can't you hear him breathing? He stinks of life," the girl vamp said. "He's mine, you two find somewhere else to snack tonight," she said.  
  
"Hey I spotted him first," the first vampire said.  
  
"Let her have him, he's too small to feed us all anyhow," said the third.  
  
Connor's instincts told him to get up. To fight. But Angel stood before him, telling him otherwise. "Let her take you. It's the end you deserve," he said.  
  
He heard the vampire women approaching him. She lowered herself to her knees beside him, reaching out a pale hand to stroke his neck. "What a pretty little puppy you are, I wonder how you got lost out here," she said, a look of mock concern on her face.  
  
Angel turned back to Darla, who smiled at him. "Let her take you, it's the only way you can rest. The only way to find peace," she said.  
  
"Ah, what a pretty gleam in those blue eyes," the Vamp woman said. "Such a shame to waste you," she pulled Connor up by the shoulders, and nuzzled his neck. Connor remained limp. "Not even gonna fight it are you," she whispered in his ears. Connor just closed his eyes, and readied himself.  
  
Her teeth dug into his neck, but just as the first drops of blood began to spill, he heard a quiet poof, and coughed as dust filled his lungs. He looked up to see the familiar figure of Faith.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Well?" Faith looked at the slip of a boy in front of her. He sat on Buffy's bed, all clean now wrapped up in a blanket. She had been so angered by his idiocy when she found him, which she didn't even let him talk. She grabbed him roughly at the arm, and dragged him the 42 blocks back to Buffy's. When they got there, she pulled him upstairs, ignoring the glances of everyone, and shoved him in the bathroom, instructing him not to come out until he was clean and she could see his face.   
  
What really surprised Faith though, was the fact that he just let her. He didn't protest once, and he did everything she said. After a 10-minute shower he emerged out of the bathroom in a set of clean clothes she had given him, and never once did he say a single word. She had pulled him into the room she and Buffy shared, and sat him on the bed, tossing a blanket his way. He stared blankly at it, so she put it around is shoulders, not liking the extra paleness that had come up over him. And now he just blankly stared at her.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Faith asked him. Connor blinked. "Why did you run?" He blinked again. "Why didn't you fight those vamps?" Connor looked down at the ground.  
  
Faith grew angry. She didn't have time for these child games, she stepped forward and smacked Connor upside the head, "Answer me now!" she said sternly.  
  
Connor looked up and rubbed his head. "They told me to run. They told me not to fight." Connor said.  
  
Faith sighed, and shook her head, "Who told you, and since when do you take orders?" she asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand!" Connor yelled and stood up, letting the blanket fall to the floor as he walked towards the door.   
  
Faith grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "What wouldn't I understand?" she asked. She wanted to let him go, it was against her nature to go after him, but a little voice in her head sounding a lot like Buffy told her she needed to stop him.  
  
"I'm tired," Connor said. He wasn't looking at Faith, he was looking at the floor, and his chestnut hair fell into his face. "I'm tired of fighting, tired of being unwanted," he shook off Faith and turned away from her again. "I'm tired of being alone." He put his arm up against the wall, and leaned against it, as if he needed its support. "They told me to run, to die, and I wanted too. I WANTED TOO!" he grew quiet for a moment, and Faith realized that he was crying.  
  
"Faith," he almost whispered, "You don't know what it's like, and I've got no where, no one, nothing. Nothing but my fighting, and I don't want to fight anymore," he banged his head hard against the wall and let it rest there.  
  
Faith took in a deep breath, and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You think I don't know what that's like?" Faith asked. "You're looking at the queen of being alone and having nothing. If it weren't for Angel, I'd probably still be out on the streets, killing, stealing, doing god knows what. If it weren't for Angel, I'd probably be dead by now," she told him.  
  
Connor laughed. It was a dirty, spiteful sound, and Faith found she didn't much like it at all, yet she recognized it as being one of her own. "Well all hail Angel, God knows we'd all be lost with out him." he said sarcasticly.  
  
Faith ignored his comment. "Connor, do you really think these people want me here anymore then you? I slept with Buffy's boyfriend, and Xander, and I've tried to kill them all at least once. Believe me, there wasn't a big welcome basket waiting in my room when I arrived. But you can't let it get to you" Faith knew that these words weren't going to be enough for him. So she took another deep breath, and said something very un Faith like. "Connor, you're not alone, neither of us are, we have each other," she said. She hated the words, they sounded way to Buffy like, but she knew it was what he needed, and at the same time, a small part of her needed it also.  
  
Connor turned around and looked at her. His blue eyes sparkled with tears, and Faith realized how close she had been standing to him. Their faces were inches apart; she could feel his breath warm against her. He was looking up at her with an expression she knew all to well, hunger. She wasn't blind, she knew that Connor had a crush on her, but he was Angels kid.  
  
"Connor, whoever has been telling you these things, they're not who they appeared to be," she said taking a step back from his wanting look. "We've told you about the first evil-"  
  
  
  
"I know it's not really them," Connor said. "Or, well, a part of me knows, but when they're here, talking to me, it's as though all of the things that don't make sense fall away. They know too much, and everything the say seem to be the truth," he said. The hunger left his eyes, and was replaced by confusion and frustration.  
  
"That's what the first does," Faith told him. "It takes shape of anyone you've known, anyone who's dead, or died, and it will tell you things. It digs into your mind and you don't even know it. It finds your secrets, and uses them against you," Faith stopped when she realized that Connor was thinking of something else.  
  
"Anyone dead?" he asked. "It can't take shape of anyone alive?" he looked at Faith with fear.  
  
"Only someone dead. I could take the shape of angel or spike, because they're both dead. And it can take the shape of Buffy, because she's died. But it can't be anyone alive," Faith told him.  
  
"But that's impossible," Connor said.   
  
"What's impossible?" Faith asked.  
  
"One of the people the first appeared to me as, was Cordillia. And she's alive, Angel told me on the phone yesterday that she was alive and well, and that she had just woken up," he said.  
  
"But…" Faith suddenly realized what was going on. Why Cordillia had done all those things, why she had slept with Connor, why she had try to kill them all, why she raised the beast, why she did everything. She wasn't Cordillia. "Connor," she looked up and met his gaze as he came to the exact same conclusion.  
  
"I have to call the hotel," Connor said running downstairs to the phone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right as Connor had run out the door, Willow had noticed a book under the couch that she had yet to search through. And by the time Connor and Faith returned she was deep into it, right on a path to finding quite possibly the solution to all their problems with the first. And about the time Faith and Connor had made their disturbing discovery about Cordillia, Xander entered the dining room to find Willow deeply engrossed in the book. And right as Connor picked up the phone to call the Hyperion hotel, Willow looked up from her book to look at Xander, a huge smile on her face. "I've found it Xander, I know how to defeat the first." 


End file.
